A structure is known in which, to mount a fuel tank on a vehicle body, a band is passed through a groove formed in a surface of the fuel tank and the both ends of the band are bolted to the vehicle body such that the fuel tank is securely mounted with the surface of the fuel tank being pressed against the vehicle body via a rubber cushion (Patent Document 1). According to Patent Document 1, this structure can suppress an independent oscillation of the fuel tank.
Also known is a structure in which ends of two upper bands passed along an upper surface of a fuel tank in the fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle body are overlapped with corresponding ends of two lower bands passed along a lower surface of the fuel tank in the fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle body, and the front ends of the bands are fastened to the first cross member of the vehicle by means of bolts and nuts while the rear ends of the bands are fastened to the second cross member in a similar manner (Patent Document 2). According to Patent Document 2, this structure allows the fuel tank to be secured on the vehicle body.
Further, a structure is known in which a securing member, which has a metallic threaded member (such as a nut) embedded in a resin member integrally formed of multiple layers of permeation-resistant resin and weldable/adhesive resin, is welded onto an upper surface of a fuel tank, and the fuel tank is mounted on the vehicle body via the securing member (Patent Document 3). According to Patent Document 3, this structure allows the fuel tank to be mounted firmly on the vehicle body.
Also known is a structure for attaching an accessory component such as a protector onto an exterior of a fuel tank, which includes: a recess defined in the surface of the fuel tank; an accessory component having a through-hole and to be attached to the exterior of the fuel tank; a first fastener disposed on an inner side of the accessory component with respect to the fuel tank; and a second fastener disposed on an outer side of the accessory component, wherein the first and second fasteners sandwich the accessory component therebetween and extend through the through-hole to engage with a claw provided on an inner circumference of the recess (Patent Document 4). According to Patent Document 4, this structure allows the accessory component to be attached to the fuel tank by simply providing the surface of the fuel tank with a recess.